


Hateful

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen, I really dislike Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no idea how excited i was to see the prompt and character match.</p><p>Prompt: Hateful<br/>Character:  Dr. Chilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful

Frederick Chilton was a fairly normal man in most standards.  
But by the standards of most of his patients, old and new, he was hated with utmost prejudiced.  
Why you may ask?  
Because of one simple reason: he was an idiot.  
Will Graham would not bother to touch such a mind, in fear of contracting his idiocy.  
As he stood in his cell, watching the man prattle on about the Chesapeake Ripper and Abigail, Will had to stop himself from charging the bars in hopes of scaring him.  
Will does not normally describe himself as hateful, but now a days, he finds himself wanting more and more to harm and maim someone like Chilton.  
The idiot might even give Hannibal indigestion.  
Will gave a flicker of a smile.  
Now that was an idea.


End file.
